Samarajiva
CITATION Surveillance by design: Public networks and the control of consumption R Samarajiva - Mansell R. and Silverstone R.(eds.), 1996 Cited by 21 Related articles Cite Save CITATION Communication by design: The politics of information and communication technologies R Silverstone - 1996 - Oxford University Pressn Cited by 181 Related articles Cite Save More SIUE Full Text Regulating “Caller ID:” Emulation and learning in US state-level telecommunication policy processes R Mukherjee, R Samarajiva - Telecommunications Policy, 1996 - ElsevierAnalysis of the development of Calling Line Identification (CLID) Service (commonly described as “Caller ID”) policy in all 51 state telecommunication regulatory agencies and the Federal Communications Commission over time shows state telecommunication ... Cited by 7 Related articles All 7 versions Cite SavePDF from sagepub.com SIUE Full Text Telecommunication networks as social space: implications for research and policy and an exemplar R Samarajiva, P Shields - Media, Culture & Society, 1997 - mcs.sagepub.com'...' Page 2. nv Telecommunication networks as social space: implications for research and policy and an exemplar Rohan Samarajiva DEPARTMENT OF ... canals, railroads and shipping routes as a means of understanding the social significance of these Adlerian conceptsnetworks (Sawhney, 1996). ... Cited by 25 Related articles All 2 versions Cite Save HTML from comunica.org SIUE Full Text The role of competition in institutional reform of telecommunications: Lessons from Sri Lanka R Samarajiva - Telecommunications Policy, 2000 - Elsevier'...' In 1996–1997 the legislation was amended to strengthen the regulatory agency, fixed-access competition 2 was introduced and the incumbent operator was partially privatized (Jayasuriya & Knight-John, 1998; Samarajiva, 1997). ... Cited by 45 Related articles All 8 versions=# Save PDF from itidjournal.org SIUE Full Text Preconditions for effective deployment of wireless technologies for development in the Asia-Pacific R Samarajiva - Information Technologies & International …, 2006 - itidjournal.org'...' PRECONDITIONS FOR EFFECTIVE DEPLOYMENT OF WIRELESS TECHNOLOGIES FOR DEVELOPMENT Figure 5: Telecom growth in Sri Lanka & the role of wireless & private investment, 1996–2005 Source: Samarajiva et al. (2005). Page 7. ... Cited by 19 Related articles All 5 versions Cite Savev SIUE Full Text CITATION Establishing the legitimacy of new regulatory agencies R Samarajiva - Telecommunications Policy, 2000 - Pergamon Cited by 24 Related articles All 6 versions Cite Save PDF from assyst-uc.com PDF Regulation and investment: Sri Lanka case study R Samarajiva, A Dokeniya - Stimulating investment in …, 2005 - infodev.assyst-uc.com'...' would be issued, was contra- dicted by the issuance of the fourth license, in an ad hoc manner like all previous ones, in 1994 (Samarajiva 1997: 49). The regulatory environment in 1993-96 with regard to market entry is assessed as unsatisfactory. The 1996 policy stated that ...'''Cited by 26 Related articles All 11 versions Cite Save More CITATION Online Content Regulation R '''Samarajiva, P Hadley - … Association of Mass Communication Research, Sydney …, 1996'''Cited by 2 Related articles Cite Save PDF from sagepub.com SIUE Full Text Telecom, national development and the Indian state: A postcolonial critique - Media, Culture & Society, 2004 - mcs.sagepub.com...' In fact, both advocates and critics of 'telecom for development' seem to agree that the absence of institutional safeguards results in a predatory politics of populism that hinders a 'rational' policy process in the developing world (Petrazinni, '''1996'; Samarajiva, 1997). '...'Cited by 52 Related articles All 4 versions Citeas Save